A semiconductor device may be fabricated using a plurality of unit processes. Among the unit processes, a test process is a process for determining the reliability of the semiconductor device. A tester outputs or receives an electric signal to or from the semiconductor device using a probe card. The probe card may be connected with a semiconductor device at a wafer level. In general, managing and loading of the probe card may be performed manually by an operator.